


Protocol

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mass Effect 3, No Shepard without Vakarian, POV Garrus Vakarian, Shameless Smut, Smut, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Based off of a gif prompt post on tumblr! Was asked to include several sexy gifs to make a smutty little fic! Hope you enjoy! :D**Thanks for being patient on my other stuff, AX has been busy but I will have new chapters up soon!**





	Protocol

The day had been long. Far too long. And all that Shepard wanted was to get some sleep. Or maybe she wanted to get laid. Maybe it was a little of both? She didn’t have to think long to figure out which she wanted more. The look lingering behind Garrus’ crystal blue eyes proved to her that he too may have been tired, but that sleeping was the furthest thing from his mind. 

She sent him an enticing smile as she slid her round forest eyes from his toward their companion in the shuttle. James shifted his weight uncomfortably as he coughed into a large bicep and turned not as casually as he hoped to the side in attempts to ignore the exchange he noticed. Shepard pulled her full rose lips into a tight closed smile as she nudged Garrus lightly above his hip with her elbow. 

Feeling the light rumble of the shuttle landing inside the Normandy, she slid a hand out stopping Garrus from proceeding forward. They both watched as James and Cortez exited the shuttle with heavy footsteps and quiet snickers making their way toward the elevator. 

“Shepard… Really? Even I could see how obvious that was.” Garrus’ voice was his usual soft purr, sending a pulse of warmth through her body ending very low in her stomach…

“Oh, they’re fine. I don’t remember you being such a prude, Vakarian.” She spoke lightly, her voice a mix of teasing and bashful. Speaking though a soft smile as she inched closer with her head cocked to the left exposing her pale neck. Remembering just how much he loved it. 

She watched as he shifted his weight lightly raising a three fingered hand out towards her neck. “Me? A prude? I think you’re remembering some other boyfriend of yours.” 

He had been joking, but really he meant it too. It had been awhile since he’d seen her. She may have been grounded and under house arrest down on Earth, but he heard the nickname this new soldier Vega already had for her. He could also hear the admiration in her voice when she spoke back. For all he knew, they could be involved now… 

Garrus knew she had only been reinstated as Commanding Officer of the Normandy about three days ago. She had only found him on a crumbling Palaven moon hours before… They had bagged themselves a Primarch and they were well on their way to assembling a solid plan of action. Well, kind of. Their initial reunion had been cut short due to the circumstances, but boy was he happy to see her. Happy and excited in more ways than one. He may not have known where they stood, or if she was even still interested in them anymore, but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she was alive. That Shepard had made it off Earth and she was here, with him standing clear as day on the Kodiak.

Six months apart was a very long time and a lot could change… A lot did change. But nothing about the way he felt for her had. He still had that almost overwhelming desire to be with her. To protect her. To please her… Many nights he ached when he thought he’d never feel her touch again, and even now he worried he’d never have the chance. Wanting nothing more than to run his talons down her back, pressing just hard enough to leave those tiny red marks below. In those quiet moments he allowed himself to imagine the way she felt again. What it felt like to press his mouth against those perfectly shaped lips of hers. To smell that lavender again slipping around him, pulling him deep into the madness he felt when close to her.

“You know there’s no one else, Garrus. Don’t be silly.” 

As if she could sense where his mind was going, she stepped closer to him with heavy eyes full of desire and reassurance. Her lips hanging parted slightly as she slid her tongue slowly across her bottom lip pulling it between her teeth in a seductive bite. In an instant they pressed their mouths together urgently. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressed into his chest longingly, feeling the sweet tingle running up and through her; sending waves rippling all over her body.

“I… wasn’t sure about the protocol on reunions, or if you even still felt the same way about me. The scars are starting to fade…” His eyes were closed as he lowered his head towards hers. “But it looks like I don’t have anything to w-”

Interrupting him with a kiss, she pressed him swiftly against the shuttle wall in a loud clash or armor. Holding her lips against his again she slid her tongue into his mouth softly, feeling his meeting hers lightly. Their kissing started out soft, yet it was full of an eager longing. After a moment she felt him releasing his tension, as he began to fall back into their familiar roles. His body softened as she felt his breath run over her, yet again feeling that warm chill pulse through her like electricity. Feeling his hand slide up her neck, and into that rouge head of hair tightening his talons as he slid her head back with his grip. Moving his mouth to her neck he pressed soft yet firm pecks behind her ear and chin.

With a breathy moan he switched places with her, now pressing her to the wall as he slid his hands towards the clasps on her armor. It may have been six months since they did this, but he hadn’t forgot a single buckle. From the way her small fingers slid straight to his own suit, he realized she hadn’t forgotten a thing either. 

With each loud clank a piece of armor fell, decorating the ground of the Kodiak. Each movement filling them both with more desire and longing than the last. Finally they were free of the constricting weight of their albatic armor, and were left in their constricting under suits. A few breathy moments later and Garrus slid his hand from her face down the side of her body. She quivered at the sensation, missing his touch far more than she could have imagined possible. Sliding his eyes to meet hers again, then after a moment he watched as she pulled her thin fingers to the zipper resting at the base of her neck. Slowly his eyes followed as those long dexterous fingertips slid down, revealing her soft freckled skin beneath the opening. 

“How is this for protocol?” Shepard’s voice remained breathy as she felt his hand slide up her stomach and over her breast. Entering her suit as he slid his talons to her shoulder and removed her suit effortlessly. 

“Well, some of the vids did mention it might go something like this…” He whispered as his subvocal’s purred softly around her offering what she learned to be his cheeky smile.

“Shut up already, will ya?” Laughing as she wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself to be picked up, he pressed her into the wall of the Kodiak. 

Holding her on his hips, he buried his face into her neck again, sliding a pale blue tongue across her collarbone. Pulling his hand from her hips he pressed her hands into the wall, pinning them firmly in place. Hearing a quiet moan escape her lips, he smiled to himself again. Feeling his own desire building at her soft moans, he felt himself wanting her so badly that he could almost taste her again. And after a moment he slid his lips above her breast, placing his mouth atop the black lacy fabric. Breathing softly into her chest while using his free hand to unclasp the final buckle separating them. Garrus moved his mouth to her nipple, using his firm lips to bite with. Feeling her press further into him with each soft bite he pressed against her cool skin. 

In a swift motion he placed her feet softly on the floor below as he moved to his knees pressing a line of kisses down her stomach and across her hips. Feeling her squirming at his touch as she placed a hand on his fringe softly pulling him closer into her. He slid a hand up her leg starting from her ankle as he removed the last of her under suit. Once his hands reached her inner thigh he slowly slid his thumb across the front of her, pressing lightly. After another quiet moan of approval he continued removing the last of her undergarments until she stood bare before him. Tracing his eyes over the soft scars which were barely visible now from the Lazarus Project. Admiring all of those tiny freckles speckling her ivory skin…

She looked so beautiful standing there, and for a moment he forgot how badly he wanted her and realized how much he needed her. How much he missed her. Moving to his feet he placed both hands on either side of her face, and kissed her softly again. The softness of their embrace grew heavier as she slid her hands to his cowl pulling herself back onto his hips. Locking eyes with his their lips parted for a moment as she held herself only seconds above him, only seconds from feeling him inside her again… 

And after another moment of this, he pulled her mouth back to his pressing his hips up and into her. She let out a breathy last filled sigh as he slid easily into her. Biting back her cries of ecstasy she held her body tightly to his as they move in motion together. Feeling the long taloned claws sliding down her back, pulling her further into him. Each longing motion bringing her closer to the promise of peace. To the promise of normalcy. 

The promise of happiness and the promise of a future. A future free of Reapers and long missions. A future with a turian. This turian. Her turian.


End file.
